


Scars

by bearmitage



Series: (Gramander) To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better. For worse. [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Flashbacks, M/M, Pain, Passionate, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage
Summary: Because, inevitably, every human has scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally the free paper written for the 'Fantastic Beasts Only' event held in Thailand on April 1 and a sequel of Bilita Mpash (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9623438)

Percival trails his fingers along the skin of Newt, scars of him.

 

 

Lips-parting, eye-half closing, and sweating, Percival can’t help but thrust in, mumbling against the sensitive skin. The picture in front of him must, undoubtedly, be an illusion, the most exquisite one. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

 

He loves looking at Newt. To see him being torn apart and completed, to be loved and to love him. He loves when the younger man gasps breathlessly, when his adorable face turns red – enhancing those freckles even more, when Newt arches his back against his bare chest – no more space between them, when his lips are parting, begging silently for _mercy_ and for _more_.

 

 

He admires them, the body and his heart, the scars and his soft skin, every inch of Newt. Percival doesn’t deserve this, Newt looks so perfect.

 

 

Percival remembers those wounds, bruises, and scars precisely, the deep one on his chest, the ones on Newt’s left upper arm, the tiny and barely noticeable on his fragile wrist, the long one on the right inner thigh and every single of each everything and _everyone_ leaving on him.

 

 

Not everyone understands Newt. They never understand when Newt does this and that, why he loves these beasts and is willing to do everything protect them. For them, Newt Scamander is the outsider, and even Newt never shows it, Percival knows better than anyone that he’s lonely and fragile. Those scars cut deeper than any scars from his beloved beasts.

 

 

“Percival, I – _Merlin_...I..... _please_ –” His eyes stare at the man in front of him, so messed and beautiful. Those thin scarred fingers clench the sheet so hard they can wreck it. Percival interlaces their fingers together, licking his own dry lower lip before placing the kiss on the younger man’s forehead fondly and gently. His thumb rubs against the tiny scars on Newt's hand, soothing his lover solemnly.

 

 

Nonetheless, Newt is not the only one who has scars.

 

 

Grindelwald has left the unforgivable scar and Credence has left the unforgettable one on Percival. It’s so agonising and he knows that it will never fade, haunting and reminding him that everything is _real_. And because the afflictions happening to him were so imperial and brutal, Percival is terrified of them.

 

 

But at the moment he saw Newt, his mind changed completely. Percival suddenly knew that this one was worth broken heart. And if Newt would leave one more scar on him, he would regret nothing of choosing this man.

 

 

Percival places his teeth on the soft skin, biting until it draws blood and will inevitably turn into the scar on the younger man's neck. The tears coming down from his beautiful eyes – from the pain and pleasure, the hurt and happiness. Newt is smiling. His fragile hand clenches Percival’s upper arm deeply, nails digging and drawing blood, _one more scar is going to be left_.

 

 

The younger man holds him closer, he kisses Percival without any warning. Without even deciding to do it. He frankly wants to let his lover share the contentment that is blasting inside of him. Newt simply cannot contain it any longer.

 

 

They cannot choose whether they will get hurt in this world, nevertheless, from now on, Percival knows that he can choose who is going to hurt him.

 

_Percival likes his choice, and he hopes Newt likes his._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The quote from The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. I love his works so much. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Much love <3


End file.
